Entre Sonrisas y Sombras
by LilLuz 21
Summary: El doctor Jeager sabía que eren no podría contener el poder del titán en su cuerpo, así que creo otro método para controlarlo. Y Mikasa tuvo que cargar con el peso.


El doctor Jeager sabía que eren no podría contener el poder del titán en su cuerpo, así que creo otro método para controlarlo.

Y Mikasa tuvo que cargar con el peso _Rivamika_

- _Pensamientos_ -

* * *

Las pesadillas la atormentaban, la sangre de sus padres, de ella y los malditos ladrones que le robaron todo lo que una vez amo.

Tal vez, si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber salvado al menos a su madre, en vez de quedarse parada viendo como ella caía al piso, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Se sentó en su cama, incapaz de seguir en ese trance sangriento y vio la hora en el pequeño reloj de mesa, marcaba las 5:17.

- _Otra noche más de insomnio, lo único que me queda hacer ahora es levantarme_ \- miro su atuendo, unos shorts de tela simples de color beige, una camisa manga corta blanca y… eso. Se puso unas zapatillas negras y calcetines y una chamarra gruesa que le quedaba un poco más arriba que el short de color gris.

Miro a Sasha, ella estaba recostada boca abajo con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama, Mikasa no creía que se despertara ni tirándose encima de ella.

Salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido del cuarto, dirigiéndose a los bosques de entrenamiento, observo todo a su alrededor en busca de vigilantes que pudieran descubrirla, ya que en la noche se estaba prohibido salir de las habitaciones, pero al único que vio fue a uno que estaba haciendo burbujas de saliva, en resumen, salir de fácil.

Afuera estaba frio, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, las habitaciones eran de cemento frio de noche y extenuante en días de calor. No se preocupaban realmente de si eran o no acogedoras los cuartos, total, nadie duraba mucho vivo, sobre todo los cadetes de la brigada de reconocimiento.

- _Tal vez debería haberme quedado con mis pesadillas, por lo menos mis padres no murieron siendo comidos vivos, aunque ¿Habrá sido mejor morir a manos de otros mundanos? Al parecer a la gente ya no le importaba realmente quien es enemigo y quien aliado, solo les importaba sobrevivir, y algunos entre ellos no les complica llevarse la vida de otros por su propio beneficio_ \- Por fin, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de tener pensamientos de ese tipo, ya que al final, las vidas que ella luchaba por proteger eran las mismas que mataron a su familia.

El bosque estaba delante de ella, el invierno estaba acabando haciendo que los arboles estuvieran de un hermoso color verde claro y Mikasa pensó que tal vez debió haber traído el equipo de maniobras.

Vio una rápida silueta entre los arbustos del bosque, se agacho para que no la detectaran y observo. Cuando la persona que estaba allí se detuvo, Mikasa maldijo mentalmente y se preparó para lo que viniera.

Era el capitán Levi.

-¿Crees que no te he visto? Quien quiera que seas, ven ahora.

Mikasa dio un silencioso suspiro, se paró y se aproximó al capitán

-Ackerman Mikasa, señor.

Levi le dio un vistazo y pregunto.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí, Ackerman? No creas que por ser buena peleando puedes salir sin permiso de los dormitorios…

-Tampoco se supone que usted este fuera, capitan…

-Mocosa, yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar donde me plazca -parecía irritado de que lo pusieran en evidencia.

-Solo porque es bueno peleando, verdad?

Levi miro a Mikasa fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada de los mil demonios que asustaría a cualquiera, pero la joven lo seguía mirado con su póker face, y no parecia afectarle en nada.

- _Admito que tiene agallas, pero eso no es suficiente_ \- Levi seguía mirándola - _si sigue así, después se creerá que puede hacer todo lo que quiera, y no soporto la gente que desobedece una orden de su capitán._

Mikasa seguía mirando a su capitán, y también vio que cambiaba de una mirada furibunda a una pensativa, y luego una suspicaz, para terminar en una resuelta, como si hubiera ideado el plan maestro o algo así.

Sinceramente, le gustaba más la mirada furibunda.

Bueno señoras y (tal ves) señores, este es mi primer fic, es totalmente rivamika (LO AMO).

Lo unico que queria decir es que dependiendo de si tengo o no comentarios (snif...) continuare la historia. Y si no tengo... se donde viven.

ok no xD...

...o si? 06/01/2017


End file.
